Escuadrón Suicida 1Temporada
by thegirlcreepypasta
Summary: Cada uno de los hijos de los villanos, excepto un hijo queharley nunca recordó o na sabe donde está, sus hijos separo de sus padres por un hombre tentáculos y así, hijos, secretos, locura. Ellos encontraran hijos de harley o joker.


Escuadrón Suicida: El Hombre Tentáculo.

* * *

1 Temporada: Capitulo 1- Secretos Parte 1.

En la cárcel.

Deadshot: Hace mucho tiempo que nunca he visto hija, pero ahora ya eres adolescente, dios,...ok, pero algún día voy irme de aquí y sigo.

Zoe: matando gente, sí, siempre va hacer papa, pero también quería ser como tú, desearía, pero lo bueno que ya termino la universidad y yo, voy a visitar cuando o donde yo quiero.

Deadshot: te quiero hija,...si algo pasa a ti o en cualquier ciudad, ecepto la Ciudad Gótica, tú no está sola.

Zoe: lo sé, puedo hacerlo, tu tiene que seguir ser un villano, asesino, voy a pensar que voy hacer.

Despidiendo a mi padre, tomando la mano, despidiendo.

Pensamiento de Zoe: ''Hace años que mi padre no me cuenta nada, sobre él bebe, sí, mi padre dijo que apareció un hombre, ropa y una capa, con color negro, en la espalda tiene tentáculos negros, ojos verde que brilla, piel más pálido, cabello negro, es un hombre, soy chismosa, pero curiosa, también puede ser que Andy también miro ese hombre que llevo un bebe, es un niño y tenía el traje de Harley Quinn, eso sí es raro, puede ser o no... que ese niño debe ser el hijo de Harley Quinn, me pregunto ¿Dónde está Andy?, para mi es mi amigo y hijo de Amanda waller''.

Ciudad De Hollywood.

Pensamiento De Andy: '' Comenzó aquí y también lo demás villanos, asesinos, loco y bancarios, pero decidí trabajar de ser un asistente, cuidando, no me refiero mi trabajo, sino cuidando un hombre que no sabe, ¿quién son mis padres Biológicos?, él es un huérfano, pero alguna de la familia adopto, tenía 12 años, cuando apareció una noticia que ese pequeño mato 3 niños y 3 adolescentes que son hermanos, llevo a un psiquiátrico y apareció un hombre pelado, se llevó otra sala, El Proyecto X, entrenando, usando el pequeño a obedecer, dinero, ahí apareció una niña que es un arma X, se llama Laura kinney, los dos se llevaba bien y su inocencia también, sufrió, furioso, locura, dolor.

El nunca dejo sola a Laura, lo que paso en la sala, porque el miro detrás de los bosques, hombre con tentáculos, con una mirada fría, se ha ido y quería seguir a ese hombre, pero desapareció, y ahí estaba Johar, así lo llama, ecepto yo busque y tenía 14 años, así comencé a llevar, cuidar y esconder por mi madre, a nadie sabe que tengo el hijo de Harley Quinn''.

Sacar el celular de Andy.

Andy: Este hombre que habla, me parece familiar, ¿tentáculos?, joder, una isla..., Poder.

Johar: ¿Andy?

Andy: Ah, johar, ¿termino tu entrevista?

Johar: Si y tan rápido, bueno, vayámonos, sabe que significa en la noche.

Andy: Cazador, si claro, oye encontré estas imágenes, pero esto es viejo, muy viejo, ¿no es el hombre que todo habla?

Johar: Si, vaya es el, nunca voy a borrar esa imagen, pero ¿cómo paso o alguien mato?

Andy: Encontré una historia que ellos eran niños, nació en Rusia, hasta que su hermano mayor, Carl, interno en Italia, ¿te acuerda?, la isla proveglia, ahí, torturando 200 veces, sí, eso,...hasta que...empezó la locura, su piel y su cabello en color verde.

Johar: ¿Verde?, o sea su hermano se convirtió a ¿Joker?.

Andy: Si, pero decidió ser como un personaje favorito y ahí, mato sus padres y su hermano que ya es un hombre, mato a su esposa y su hija, pero el mato con un,... hacha, parte por parte, pero en la parte que su hermano no sabe, ¿Porque no prometió a visitar a su hermano menor? Porque su padre corto la lengua a sten, el hermano menor, pero el intento invocar que todos habla, el temible...Slenderman, sí, eso, pero es tarde, ese niños ya se convirtió como el, pero se ha ido y el niño bueno, ahora el adulto ya se descansó de oculta, ahí mato y se acabó la historia de Joker, pero oculto que su hija no está muerta, sino viva y desapareció, a nadie sabe que paso, nada de nada.

Johar: Guau, pero esa criatura no sé si aún sigue o una mentira de,...slenderman o...sí.

Entrando el ascensor.

Andy: Para mí sí, pero lo demás quiere prueba, pero él tiene prueba, 100%.

Johar: Sten, así lo llama, pero eso ya fue.

Caminando por el pasillo.

Andy: ''No somos los únicos que somos los hijos de Escuadrón Suicida, hay otros''.

Johar: ¿Esta bien?, Andy.

Sacando la llave de departamento.

Andy: Si, ya es hora y avísame, porque tu novia Laura Kinney Viene ahora.

Johar: Ah sí, decir que se quede en nuestro departamento así termino de matar.

Andy: Ok, suerte.

Dejando la llave de un mueble.

Entrando el cuarto de Johar, Abriendo el armario.

Sacando su traje.

Pensamiento de Andy: ''Johar es idéntico a su madre, Harley Quinn, pero sus ojos es verde, sus ojos brilla, cabello rubio con verde teñido, piel pálido, como un británico, pero lo demás..., chicas le gusta.

Es un vocalista de rock, gótico y lo único que él no dice que su novia es Laura Kinney, el no importa si tiene arma o mutante, porque lo ama, tiene el mismo sufrimiento, mal humor, pero los dos hace una pareja buena, peleando los dos, así es el amor, de locura''.

* * *

Nombre de Autora: Naiela Cuevas.

Argentina: La RIOJA.


End file.
